In most surgical operations, particularly cranial operations, time is of the essence. Such operative procedures require the use of moist sponges or pads and at the termination of the operation a sponge count is made to assure that no such sponges were inadvertently left in the operative site.
It is common practice in, for example, cranial operations to hold the osteo plastic flap retracted by the use of rubber bands and/or towel clips or gauze strips clamped to the surgical drapes or other supports. Such techniques, however, are both cumbersome and undesirable.
It is further common under present practices to require a nurse for supplying the sponges or surgical pads which are generally located in a remote area. A water tray is also used to keep the pads moist. The disadvantages with such arrangements are self-evident from the added time and personnel requirements, as well as the inconvenience caused by remotely locating the pad supply and the water tray.
It would be desirable to provide a surgical retracting device which avoids the disadvantages generally attendant with the prior art. It would be further desirable to provide a convenient means to disposing moist sponges or pads as close to the operative site as possible.